


Mourning (spoilers for season 3)

by NotWhoYouThink



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotWhoYouThink/pseuds/NotWhoYouThink
Summary: I finally watched season 3 and i'm s a d





	Mourning (spoilers for season 3)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before going to sleep, so,,,, not proof read and we're gonna die like m e n

She found her in her room, sitting silently on the bed with her face in her hands. He shared a look before a silent breath left them both and she moved to join her first, he followed. “Glimmer,” Adora’s voice shook slightly with the whisper of her name and the girl flinched, pulling her face away from her hands and looking. She stared before her lips quivered and a sob broke through, then she was pulling her friends into a tight hug that neither had the heart to break away from. “Sh,” Bow soothed, rubbing her back gently, “We’re here.” 

Glimmer moved her mouth to speak after a few minutes. “Do you think she would’ve been mad,” her voice was shaky, little breaths escaping to try and stop her heart from beating too much. “I think she would’ve been nothing but proud,” she replied back, encouragement in her tone. “She told me… that she was a coward and she took a stand to beat that word. I think she was following after you,” she continued and the girl stared at her, a flicker of hope passing through her eyes before she pulled them in closer and hid her face between them. “I may have lost my mom,” she sniffled, her body still shaking, “I may have lost my dad. But I haven’t lost all my family yet.” She pulled back finally, her tears marking on her face but a hopeful smile was placed where her frown once was. “My aunt and you two.” They both stood silent before a grin came on his face and she matched it. “We love you too,” he spoke first and tears built in their own eyes. “And, we won’t leave you,” she followed in a promise which he could agree on. 

She still mourned the loss of her mother, it was something she’d never forget, but she still had family, and that was something she could hold onto to help move her forward as the new queen.


End file.
